La Promesa de Amor
by Athena Chibi
Summary: Sasha,Tenma y Alone son tres niños huerfanos que viven en un orfanato en Italia. Son felices hasta que un dia Sisifo de Sagitario se lleva a Sasha, esta antes de irse hace unas pulseras de flores para que no se olviden de ella. Años mas tarde Tenma encuentra a Sasha en el santuario ¿Que misterios desencadenara esta Guerra Santa? Lost Canvas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola queridos lectores espero les guste esta historia. Es mi primera historia. Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga MiSAVIN16 que me apoyó y me alentó a escribir esta loca historia que no de si le vean algún sentido ya que mezclare personajes de Saint Seiya clásico, Lost Canvas, programas como iCarly, Victorious, Drake&Josh, Zoey 101, anime como Naruto y series como la liga de la justicia y Batman del futuro el regreso del guasón.

Aclaraciones _cursiva recuerdos_

Palabras entre comillas "pensamiento"

Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Los personajes que aparecen aquí le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a la TOEI animations respectivamente.

**Cambio de escena ****0o0o0o0o0o0**

La Promesa

Era un día soleado en Italia, los niños del orfanato jugaban felices pero había 3 niños en especial que no estaban felices.

- La hemos estado buscando durante 9 años señorita un hombre que llevaba una caja de oro en la espalda.

-Porque me has estado buscando-. Dijo una pequeña pelimorada de aproximadamente 9 años mientras apretaba la camisa de su mejor amigo Tenma.

-Oye como esta eso de que estabas buscando a Tenma mientras miraba a aquel extraño.

-Asi es la hemos estado buscando porque ella no debió de haber nacido entre los humanos y su sufrimiento, he venido a llevármela yo Sisifo de el.

-Señor Sisifo si se lleva a Sasha cuide mucho de ella por tímidamente Alone el hermano mayor de Sasha.

-Pero en que estas pensando Alone no puedes permitir que se lleven a Tenma a su mejor amigo.

-Iré contigo-. Dijo Sasha al bode del llanto.

-Muy bien vendré por ti en 3 días-. Dijo Sisifo para después retirarse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de lo ocurrido los 3 niños fueron a un claro. Tenma se trepo a un árbol, Alone se sentó al pie del árbol y comenzó a pintar y Sasha también se sentó al pie del árbol y les dijo a los chicos que iba a hacer algo para no olvidarse. Entonces la pequeña Sasha arrancó las pequeñas flores que estaban en el suelo y empezó a tejer los tallos formando pulseras.

-Hermanito Alone, Tenma ya terminé estas son nuestras ve que Tenma baja del árbol y Alone deja de pintar.

-Son muy bonitas, lindas Sasha-. Dijo Alone.

-Hay pero ¿en serio un hombre puede usar una pulsera asi? Tenma.

-TENMA PERO QUE grito Sasha a Tenma.-Me van a adoptar y muy pronto me iré a vivir muy lejos.

-ohhh-. Exclamo Tenma muy triste.

-Rezaré siempre para que nunca nos olvidemos por esa razón las hice, rezaré para que un día estemos juntos nuevamente aunque nuestros caminos sean distintos, solo somos niños y-y las cosas no son como deseamos pero…-.Y Sasha rompió a llorar.

-Ya me la puse no llores ja nos volveremos a ver-. La tranquilizo Tenma.

-Te lo aseguro Sasha-. Le dijo Alone.

Luego juntaron sus pulseras para sellar su promesa.

-Estas pulseras de flores nos mantendrán unidos siempre.

Continuara…

Muy bien mis lectores se que el capitulo es algo corto pero es como una introducción de la 16 espero te haya gustado el capi ojala te agrade ya que te lo dedico a ti querida amiga.

Hasta la próxima y acepto criticas, tomatazos menos insultos si no les gusta mi historia simplemente no lean tengan por seguro que no aceptare los insultos y si tienen alguna sugerencia me gustaría que me la hicieran saber. Good bye.


	2. Tu Recuerdo

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento si en el capitulo anterior algunas palabras estaban incompletas es que al subir el capi se borraron algunas palabras. Agradezco mucho a los que se pasaron por mi fic y lo comentaron de verás me alegraron el día y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía es que apenas entre a la secun y no se me da muy bien la escritura. Por favor no me maten por no actualizar es que tuve exámenes y estuve muy ajetreada y lo malo fue que en mate saque un 7, un 7 pueden creerlo. Bueno mis agradecimientos son:

MiSAVIN16: Amiga gracias por seguirme en fanfiction cuando me llego la notificación por e-mail me puse a gritar de felicidad.

Artemisa93: Chula me alegra que te guste la historia. No se si eso que puse al principio en el primer capitulo es cierto pero es mi versión de cómo pasaron las cosas y como Sasha, Tenma y Alone se separan.

Shadow Noir Wing: Nena gracias por seguir mi historia. Me alegró que a alguien más le guste mi historia.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a la TOEI.

Aclaraciones: En este capitulo se vera que es lo que piensa cada uno de los dos protagonistas de mi fic Sasha y Tenma.

Tu Recuerdo

Sasha POV.

Recuerdo todo lo que pasó ese día cuando les regale las pulseras de flores. Recuerdo como mi hermano Alone dijo que las pulseras la gustaban y como le grite a Tenma por preguntar si los hombres podían usar pulseras asi. En ese entonces yo estaba enamorada de Tenma pero me daba miedo confesárselo porque pensaba que me rechazaría. Hoy después de 3 años de no ver a Tenma y Alone sigo rezando para un día volver a encontrarnos y asi poder confesarle mi amor a Tenma. Si aun sigo enamorada de Tenma. Recuerdo aun aquel día en el rio en el cual le pregunte quien le dio su primer beso. Tenma me contesto con la cara roja que su primer beso se lo dio una chica llamada Zora. Entonces el me pregunto quien me había dado mi primer beso y ahora fue mi turno de enrojecer y con la cabeza gacha le dije que aun no me habían dado mi primer beso. El se sorprendió pero luego sonrió con malicia, me obligo a verlo y me besó. Dijo que lo mantuviéramos en secreto por que si no Alone armaría un escándalo.

Fin Sasha POV.

Tenma POV.

Hoy es un nuevo día en el santuario. Hace 3 años que no te veo Sasha y no puedo olvidarte. Todavía recuerdo aquel día en el rio en que me dijiste que nadie nunca te había besado. Y como te levanté el rostro y te besé. Y como te sorprendiste y te pusiste más roja pero comenzaste a corresponder, enredaste tus manos en mi cuello y cerraste los ojos. Y yo te tomé de la cintura y también cerré los ojos. Y después te dije que fuera un secreto por que si Alone se enteraba me mataría por corromper a su hermanita y tu accediste. Poco después te fuiste. Nunca pude decirte que te amaba, pero confió en que algún día nos volveremos a ver.

Fin Tenma POV.

_BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LLEGO EL CAPI Y RECUERDEN REVIEW mas FANFIC igual a ACTUALIZACION._


	3. El Reencuentro

Hola amados lectores por ahí recibí un review de Suki90 que decía que en el cap. anterior le vendría bien el dialogo de cómo Tenma le robó su primer beso a Sasha y aquí les traigo el flash back de cómo pasaron las cosas. MiSAVIN16 gracias por tu review y si Tenma nos salió con que le robó su primer beso a Sasha.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a la TOEI.

Aclaración: ¿Recuerdan cuando Tenma pelea con Yato y pierde? Pues este cap. Será después de este acontecimiento y empezara después de que Dokho se burlara de Tenma por no poder romper la roca que golpeó. Para mas información ver capitulo 2 del Anime. _Cursiva -pensamiento_

El Reencuentro

-Maldita sea se lo prometí a mi mejor amigo, lo prometí y voy a cumplirlo. Dijo un castaño de aproximadamente 13 años. _Alone seguramente para hoy ya habrás terminado decenas de pinturas.-_Yo voy a lograrlo ¿huh?

Después el piensa ver la figura de su amigo Alone y voltea.

-_¿Alone? _Pensó el muchacho.

Después ve un pequeño brazo con una pulsera de flores igual a la que le dio "ella".

-Espera. Le dijo el muchacho. Y después tomo ese brazo. Al tomar aquel pequeño brazo vio que no era su amigo Alone el que estaba ahí sino una niña de cabello lila_. Acaso es…_ Se pregunto el joven aprendiz.

La niña volteo su rostro y dejo al chico si habla al ver aquel cabello que recordaba más pequeño, aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que brillaban con intensidad e inocencia y aquellos finos labios que beso aquel día en el rio de un pequeño pueblo en Italia.

**Flash Back**

Era un día soleado en Italia. Como siempre los niños jugaban con alegría y felicidad y como todos los días un joven de cabello rubio y de ojos azules se levantaba temprano para poder ir a una catedral y tomar sus clases de pintura. Pero el joven antes de irse despertó a su mejor amigo un joven de cabello rebelde color café y ojos castaños que con la luz se veían de color rojo. El joven maldijo entre dientes y de mala manera se levanto para ver que quería su mejor amigo y casi hermano.

-Alone para que me despiertas tan temprano aun son las 6 de la mañana, por favor déjame dormir un poco mas. Dijo un adormilado Tenma de unos 10 años.

-Tenma quería pedirte un favor. Le dijo el pequeño Alone de 10 años.

-Claro lo que quieras. Le dijo su mejor amigo.

-Necesito que te quedes todo el día con Sasha es que voy a empezar una nueva pintura y puede que regrese hasta muy tarde y pues no puedo dejar a mi hermana mucho tiempo sola por que le puede pasar algo. Le dijo el rubio.

-Tienes razón Sasha no se puede quedarse sola todo el día y puede que por ser pequeña algunos niños empiecen a molestarla y eso no podemos permitirlo. Contestó Tenma.

-Gracias Tenma eres un buen amigo. Le dijo Alone.

-No te preocupes yo cuidare de Sasha puedes irte tranquilo. Le dijo el moreno con tranquilidad.

-Gracias Tenma adiós y me cuidas bien a mi hermanita. Le dijo el rubio.

-Adiós Alone. Le contesto Tenma.

El rubio se fue y el moreno volteo a ver a la pequeña niña que estaba dormida a su lado. Pero cuando pensaba acostarse de nuevo se tropezó e hizo mucho ruido al caer. La pequeña que dormía al lado se sobresalto y se despertó viendo como su mejor amigo estaba tirado en el piso y con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero Tenma ¿Qué te pasó? Le preguntó una pequeña niña de 9 años.

-me caí, lamento haberte despertado Sasha. Le contestó Tenma avergonzado.

-Tenma estás herido necesitamos lavar tu herida para poder vendarla. Le dijo Sasha preocupada al observar el gran raspón que tenia Tenma en su brazo izquierdo.

-No es nada enserio. Dijo el moreno despreocupado.

-Nada de eso vamos al rio ahora mismo. Dijo Sasha seria y jalando a Tenma del otro brazo para que la siguiera.

-Oye Sasha creo que estás exagerando. Le dijo el joven.

-No estoy exagerando Tenma iremos al rio para curar tu herida y esta decidido. Le dijo la pequeña de cabello lila severa.

Después llegan a un pequeño claro con un rio al lado, Sasha tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos y empezó a curar la herida de Tenma.

-Que irónico Alone me encargo cuidar de ti pero salió al revés jajaja AUCH¡ Se quejó Tenma.

-Lo siento Tenma, oye tengo una idea para distraernos que tal si jugamos algo. Le dijo la pequeña niña.

-¿Qué juego jugaremos? Pregunto el castaño.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos a preguntarnos cualquier cosa? Y estamos obligados a contestar todo lo que nos pregunten. Le dijo Sasha entusiasmada.

-Muy bien tú empiezas. Le dijo Tenma emocionado.

-Esta bien ¿Quién te dio tu primer beso? Pregunto la niña algo celosa.

-p-pues mi primer beso me lo dio una chica que se llama Zora. Le contesto Tenma avergonzado.

-Bueno te toca a ti. Le dijo Sasha en un tono raro.

-¿Quién te dio tu primer beso? Le soltó Tenma de golpe.

Sasha bajó la cabeza acción que no paso desapercibida para Tenma.

-y-yo… no he recibido mi primer b-beso. Tartamudeo Sasha.

Tenma la miro sorprendido pero a la vez con malicia. Se levantó del suelo haciendo que Sasha se parara también mirándolo curiosa. La tomó de la cintura acercándola a el y le levantó el rostro haciendo que Sasha lo mirara algo sonrojada por la cercanía.

-T-Tenma q-que haces. Le preguntó Sasha algo sorprendida.

-Ahora no podrás decir que no haz tenido tu primer beso. Le contestó con tranquilidad para después besarla. Sasha se sonrojo aun mas pero comenzó a corresponder el beso y enredó los brazos en su cuello para después mover sus labios junto a los de Tenma. Tenma lengüeteo el labio inferior de Sasha pidiéndole permiso para entrar a su boca. Sasha con gusto lo dejó entrar. Pero pronto sus cuerpos reclamaron el vital aire por lo que tuvieron que separarse.

-Oye Sasha guarda este secreto porque si no tu hermano me matará por corromper a su inocente hermanita. Le dijo Tenma jadeante.

-Claro Tenma tienes razón. Le dijo una jadeante Sasha.

**Fin Flash Back**

-¿Eres Sasha? Pregunto el moreno.

-Ah pero tu… ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? Pregunto la niña de cabello lila.

-Ah lo sabia soy yo, yo soy Tenma, Alone, tu y yo crecimos en el mismo orfanato que ya lo olvidaste. Jamás pensé encontrarte en el santuario luego de ser adoptada, Recuerdo que eras una niña pequeña mira esto recuerdas nuestra pulsera de flores. Le dijo Tenma.

-Tenma, eres Tenma… te eche de menos. Le contesto Sasha.

-Toma mi mano. Le dijo el castaño.

-Yo nunca los olvidaría, al valiente Tenma ni tampoco al tranquilo y amable Alone.

-Oye por cierto Sasha ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creo que Alone se sorprendería mucho.

-Tenma no me digas que estas aquí para intentar ser un caballero.

-Claro que si yo le hice la promesa a Alone de que sería un caballero de Athena, pero por favor dime qué haces en el santuario Sasha.

-es que yo, es que yo…

En eso la ataca raimi de gusano y pasa lo de la pelea disculpen si no la pongo pero no soy buena para las peleas.

-Soy Shion de Aries le pido disculpas por haber llegado tan tarde, diosa Athena.

_-Sasha es Athena…_ pensó Tenma.

-Tenma. Dijo Sasha. -Perdóname. Y se puso a llorar.

-Sasha no llores no fue tu culpa. Le dijo Tenma. –Es mejor que vallas con Shion a tu templo.

-Esta bien Tenma adiós. Y le beso la mejilla.

Hasta aquí el cap este fue un poco mas largo por tardar tanto en actualizar espero les haya gustado hasta pronto.


	4. Mi Primera Vez Junto a Ti

Hola queridos lectores ¿Recuerdan el capitulo 2 del anime de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas? Donde después de 2 años Tenma obtiene la armadura de Pegaso. Hay una parte donde Sasha esta viendo las estrellas y Tenma va a verla y platican de sus días en el orfanato en Italia. Este capitulo esta basado en ese capitulo pero con un lemon de Tenma y Sasha. Espero lo disfruten es mi primer lemon.

Aclaraciones: En este fic Tenma ya ha tenido sexo con muchas mujeres en el santuario obviamente amazonas y Sasha como es la reencarnación de Athena sigue siendo virgen ya que Athena es una diosa casta.

_Cursiva: Pensamiento._

**Tenma POV.**

Al fin lo conseguí, obtuve la armadura de Pegaso y Sasha me estuvo observando que le habrá parecido el combate. Alone lo logré al fin me convertí en un caballero de Athena pero ¿Qué habrá sido de ti Alone?

**Fin Tenma POV.**

**Sasha POV.**

Lo logró, Tenma pudo conseguir la armadura de Pegaso, ya eres un caballero y cumpliste lo que le prometiste a mi querido hermano Alone.

**Fin Sasha POV.**

Era una fría noche en el santuario, pero aún así la joven reencarnación de Athena, Sasha estaba mirando el cielo para ver el movimiento de las estrellas.

_-Las estrellas se mueven muy rápido. _Pensó la joven Athena. Pero un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos y volteo. Y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un joven muchacho muy conocido para ella.

-¿Cómo estás Sasha? Le dijo el moreno.

-Pero Tenma ¿Cómo pudiste llegar hasta aquí? Esta es la villa de Athena se supone que no es fácil entrar. Dijo la chica.

-jajaja es mi secreto. Le dijo tranquilamente Tenma.

-Quisiera decirte tantas cosas pero eres Athena y no es fácil. Le dijo el castaño.

-Pero que imprudente, es increíble no haz cambiado en nada, Tenma ¿tu no haz olvidado todo lo que vivimos en nuestra infancia? Le dijo Sasha. –Tu y yo solíamos proteger a nuestro querido y gentil hermano Alone…pero tu cuidabas de nosotros dos Tenma, siempre que estábamos en problemas te apresurabas en ayudarnos. Le dijo la joven Athena.

-jajaja si no lo olvido por esa razón después de que te marchaste hice un juramento que protegería a Alone en tu lugar… dicen que la mayoría de espectros han comenzado a aparecer cerca de nuestro hogar, me pregunto si mi hermano Alone estará bien. Dijo el joven caballero de Pegaso.

-Tenma mejor cambiamos de tema, no nos hará bien si hablamos de los espectros. Le dijo Sasha.

-Tienes razón, que tal si mejor hablamos de lo que paso en el rio hace 5 años. Le dijo Tenma con picardía haciendo enrojecer a Sasha lo cual hizo reír al joven Pegaso.

-Tenma sobre eso no, por lo menos no ahora. Le dijo la chica evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no Sasha? Le pregunto el castaño acercándose a ella, Sasha al ver ese extraño brillo en su mirada empezó a retroceder nerviosa. –Dime por que Sasha acaso… tienes miedo. Le susurro al oído cuando la acorraló contra la pared.

-T-Tenma que h-haces. Le pregunto Sasha nerviosa cuando Tenma levantó su vestido y al mismo tiempo acariciaba sus piernas.

-Voy a hacerte mía.

-Entonces hazme tuya caballero de Pegaso. Le dijo al joven Pegaso al momento en que comenzó a degustar su cuello. Esta acción hizo estremecer a la joven Athena subiéndole el ego al moreno. Sasha se dejó llevar por las caricias de su mejor amigo y pronto amante. Tenma al notar esto dejó de saborear el cuello de Sasha para ver su rostro. Vio los anhelantes ojos de Sasha pidiendo por más y el como buen amigo le dio lo que quería y comenzó a atacar sus labios, eran tan dulces como recordaba y era tan adictivo su sabor a moras y el olor de su cabello morado lo enloquecían a tal punto que comenzó a quitar el vestido de su acompañante y el mismo empezó a despojarse de su armadura. Sasha tembló al sentirse expuesta a las manos de su amante y sintió una corriente eléctrica cuando su pecho desnudo hizo contacto con el del muchacho. Tenma recostó a Sasha en el suelo y comenzó a besarla con fiereza y pasión, después su boca comenzó un recorrido desde la boca de ella a sus pechos. Y Sasha tembló al sentir el aliento de su hombre sobre sus pechos. El moreno comenzó metiéndose uno de sus pezones a la boca como si de un niño se tratase. La chica no pudo mas y comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte pero Tenma no paró hasta que logró su objetivo el cual era que Sasha gimiera su nombre y ese gemido llego cuando Sasha pronuncio ese _"Tenma"___el no aguantó más y se aventuró a explorar la entrepierna de su compañera, movió un poco sus pantaletas y metió un dedo en su interior. La joven Athena no pudo evitar gemir cuando el joven Pegaso introdujo un dedo en su interior, no sintió dolor ya que estaba demasiado húmeda y entró a la perfección. Tenma agregó otro dedo haciendo que Sasha gimiera más fuerte ante la intromisión de un segundo dedo. El castaño comenzó a mover sus dedos en el interior de ella para prepararla para recibirlo, dejo de mover sus dedos cuando la sintió lista después saco sus dedos de ella. Sasha al no sentir los dedos de él dentro de ella bajó la mirada y no pudo evitar enrojecer aún más pues entendió la razón por que su amante paró. Pues pudo ver al "amigo" de su hombre y no pudo evitar pasar saliva con dificultad pensando _¿de verdad eso va a caber?_ Tenma al ver su expresión le dijo:

-Confía en mí, seré cuidadoso… si te lastimo por favor dímelo. Le dijo el chico al mismo tiempo que le quitó las pantaletas.

-Confió en ti, se que nunca me harías daño. Le dijo la joven decidida.

Entonces recupero esa determinación que lo caracteriza y comenzó a introducirse en su interior y tuvo que acudir a todo su autocontrol para no descontrolarse y lastimar a la chica. Pronto se topo con una barrera que le impedía el paso, miro a los ojos a su acompañante que pronto se convertiría en su mujer y esta solo asintió para que continuara. Y la embistió con fuerza, de una sola estocada. Sasha apretó los ojos fuertemente a causa del dolor, trato de evitarlo pero soltó un pequeño grito de dolor acompañado de una lagrima. Tenma al notar esto quitó la lagrima con el dorso de su mano y se quedo quieto para que su acompañante se acostumbrara a la sensación. Cuando Sasha dejo de sentir dolor para solo quedar el placer movió sus caderas para avisarle a Tenma que el dolor había pasado ya. Tenma comprendió rápidamente lo que quería Sasha y comenzó a embestirla sacándole sonoros gemidos a su pareja y sacándole gruñidos a el. Tenma comenzó a embestirla más rápidamente haciendo que Sasha gimiera cada vez más fuerte.

-ahh. Gimió la chica.

-Sasha tienes una voz muy erótica. Le dijo el chico con dificultad.

-No sabía que pensaras eso de mí. Le dijo Sasha.

-Siempre lo he pensado. Le dijo el moreno.

No volvieron a hablar solo se oían gemidos y gruñidos hasta que Sasha llegó al orgasmo y Tenma lo notó pues las paredes de su interior apretaban su miembro de forma exquisita, dio un par de fuertes embestidas y el también llegó y se vació en el interior de ella.

Esperaron a que sus respiraciones se controlaran y comenzaron a vestirse.

-Sasha te amo. Le dijo el chico ya vestido y parado, pues la joven después de vestirse se quedo sentada en el suelo del balcón.

-Yo también te amo Tenma solo que me sentía entre la espada y la pared porque Athena es una diosa casta pero un día en mis sueños ella apareció y tuvimos una larga charla hasta que tu llegaste a la conversación y ella lo sabia, sabia que estaba enamorada de ti y me dijo que yo no tenia que cumplir con todo lo que ella se impuso, me dijo que como yo solo soy su reencarnación y soy humana puedo amar y ser amada. Le dijo Sasha.

-Fue un gesto muy bondadoso de parte de la diosa Athena no crees. Dijo Tenma y Sasha asintió al mismo tiempo que intento pararse pero un dolor en su bajo vientre le impidió continuar, esto no pasó desapercibido para Tenma.

-¿Qué te pasa? Le pregunto el moreno.

-M-me duele un poco la entrepierna. Le dijo la chica.

Entonces Tenma la cargó y la dejo en su cama. Luego solo se sentaron los 2 en su cama y miraron la luna pero empezó a ser tragada por la obscuridad.

-La luna era normal hace unos segundos. Dijo la chica preocupada.

-Entonces eso es… le dijo el chico.

Entonces la chica ensancho los ojos. Y con voz temerosa habló:

-Hades ya… ya ha despertado. Dijo la reencarnación de Athena.

-haa. Exclamo el chico.

-Ha comenzado ya la Guerra Santa. Dijo Sasha seria.

Hasta aquí espero les haya gustado el cap. De La Promesa de Amor y esta seria mi versión de lo que paso en el capitulo 2 del anime. Espero les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.

Por cierto me he enterado de que están borrando algunos fics con mucha violencia y lemon y les aviso para todos aquellos que me leen para que no los tomen por sorpresa.

Una cosa más Guest y goldenwar no permitiré que ofendan a Michelle-Sama de esa forma por que no es justo y por que he visto muchos comentarios tuyos Guest y todos son positivos menos el del fic Problemas de mujeres. Si tuviera oportunidad los molería a golpes por tal estupidez que hicieron.

MiSAVIN16-Sama yo te apoyo siempre, cuenta conmigo.


	5. La Verdad

Hola chicos siento el retraso pero es que la escuela no me daba tiempo para nada pero ustedes se preguntarán ¿Pero si ya son vacaciones porque no actualiza? Bueno es que me tomé un pequeño descanso y pues no me puse a escribir nada y además de que estuve viendo Saint Seiya Omega pero solo tengo en DVD los primeros 25 capítulos y no he visto los otro T_T. Pero aquí les dejo un nuevo cap. Que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

Aclaraciones: _Cursiva pensamiento. _**Negrita Flash Back**

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoO oOOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

Tenma se despertó, aún era muy temprano. Bajó la vista y sonrío al ver a Sasha dormida entre sus brazos y curiosamente ella estaba desnuda. Se preguntarán porqué Sasha está desnuda si cuando miraban la luna estaba vestida, bueno pues Tenma no pudo resistirse más y la hizo suya de nuevo hasta que se quedaron cansados y se durmieron.

-Buenos días Sasha.- Dijo Tenma dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Buenos días Tenma, vaya anoche acabaste conmigo parece que nunca te cansas.- Dijo Sasha con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡¿PERO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!?- Gritó una voz muy conocida para ellos.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon temerosos solo para encontrarse con la furiosa mirada del Patriarca Sage.

-P-Patriarca-. Murmuraron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Saben que es lo que acaban de hacer- Les pregunto bajando un poco la voz pero el enojo se notaba demasiado en su voz.

-Patriarca Sage yo Tenma de Pegaso acepto toda la responsabilidad de lo que pasó aquí.- Dijo con voz firme y con una gran determinación en sus ojos.

-No Tenma no puedo permitir que tu cargues con toda la culpa además lo que ocurrió aquí es tanto responsabilidad tuya como mía.- Habló Sasha- Además no puedo verte sufrir porqué yo te amo.- Dijo finalmente la chica.

-_Es tan parecida a ella- _Pensó el patriarca y luego suspiró.- Chicos tengo que decirles algo que solo sé yo.- Habló Sage.

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó Sasha.

-Bueno señorita Athena tal vez usted no recuerde su anterior vida ¿o me equivoco?- Preguntó Sage a Sasha.

-Estas en lo correcto Sage yo no tengo muy claras todas las memorias de mis anteriores reencarnaciones.- dijo Sasha.

-Bueno les contaré todo cuando estén vestidos los dos, los esperaré en la sala patriarcal.- Les dijo Sage haciendo que los dos jóvenes sonrojaran al darse cuenta que seguían desnudos.

Minutos más tarde ambos jóvenes se dirigían a la sala patriarcal, Tenma tenía puesta su armadura y Sasha tenía uno de sus típicos vestidos blancos. Y en este mismo momento ingresaron a la sala, vieron como Sage los esperaba sentado en el asiento del patriarca. Al quedar enfrente del patriarca levantaron la vista para que el notara que no se acobardarían.

-Bueno muchachos les contaré.-Habló Sage y prosiguió- En la anterior guerra santa, la anterior reencarnación de Athena era muy bondadosa y justa además de que amaba a todos sus caballeros por igual. Pero yo me di cuenta que ella y el anterior caballero de Pegaso se profesaban un amor puro y sincero además de que un día los descubrí dándose un beso pero no dije nada. Pero algo inesperado pasó un día antes de la batalla final con la que encerraríamos al dios Hades, el caballero de Pegaso murió en batalla al proteger a la señorita Athena y nuestra diosa lloró amargamente ese día pero le juró a su amado que encerraría al dios Hades para que su muerte no fuera en vano. El día de la batalla final logramos vencer a Hades y escapar de los dioses gemelos pero, con un muy alto precio ya que todos nuestros compañeros murieron y la señorita Athena también murió por salvarnos a mi hermano y a mí. Todavía recuerdo lo que nos dijo por última vez…

**Flash Back**

**-Basta, deténganse esto es… el camino de los dioses los humanos no pueden entrar ahí.- Dijo una joven de unos 25 años con el pelo color morado y ojos de un color azul muy intenso, al mismo tiempo era envestida por una armadura dorada y tenia un báculo en su mano derecha. La joven después saltó a algo parecido a un portal donde se veían algunos planetas y estrellas.**

**-¡ATHENA!- Dijeron dos caballeros idénticos entre sí.**

**-Me lo prometieron, recuérdenlo, quiero que ambos continúen con vida. Sean plenos hasta la próxima era… Y entonces, nos volveremos a ver. Dijo la chica al momento que el portal se cerraba para siempre.**

**Fin Flash Back**

-Recuerdo eso como si hubiera sido ayer, recuerdo que antes de irse nos sonrío cálidamente.- Les dijo el patriarca nostálgicamente y miró a ambos jóvenes.-Ahora que lo pienso ustedes tiene derecho a ser felices, tienen mi aprobación para estar juntos y ¿Por qué no? También mostrarse su cariño públicamente.- les dijo a los muchachos y estos lo miraron entre sorprendidos y felices.- Y no se preocupen yo me encargaré de hacérselo saber a los caballeros dorados, pueden retirarse.- les dijo el patriarca y ambos jóvenes asintieron pero Sasha recordó lo que pasó con la luna anoche y prefirió decírselo al patriarca.

-Am Sage anoche cuando estaba en el balcón con Tenma la luna empezó a ser tragada por la obscuridad y luego pude sentir por un momento el terrible cosmos de Hades.- dijo Sasha seria y Sage no pudo evitar sentir una gran desesperación.

-Entonces debemos prepararnos señorita Athena por que la Guerra Santa ha comenzado ya.- Habló Sage con voz firme.

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Bueno hasta aquí espero les guste y no me maten por no actualizar.

Los quiero mucho y espero que se la pasen bien. Hasta pronto.

Y recuerden que review es = a actualización


	6. El Mejor Regalo de Todos

**Bueno aquí les traigo de nuevo la continuación de La Promesa de Amor espero les guste.**

**Negrita-Flash Back**

_Cursiva-Pensamiento_

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

La reencarnación de la diosa Athena caminaba al lado de su amado caballero Tenma de Pegaso.

-Oye Tenma.- Al decir esto el chico volteo para que supiera que tenia toda su atención.- Tengo un antojo.- Dicho esto Tenma le preguntó.

-¿De que tienes antojo Sasha?- Preguntó mirándola y regalándole una sonrisa.

-De arroz con pollo.- Dijo la chica y Tenma contestó.

-Bien si tienes antojo de eso vamos con las doncellas y que te preparen tu comida.- le dijo el moreno y Sasha sonrio.

-Claro pero mejor al rato porque tengo que preguntarle algo a Serinsa.- Dijo Sasha y Tenma se confundió pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir, le prometí a Dohko que entrenaríamos hoy, nos vemos luego.- Dijo al tiempo que le robó un fugaz beso.

-Claro Tenma nos vemos luego.- le dijo al momento en que el chico emprendió el camino para entrenar con su mentor.

Luego Sasha emprendió el camino hacia la sala patriarcal para preguntarle algo a Sage.

-Sage ¿Podrías dejar que Serinsa la alumna de Aldebarán me acompañe a Rodorio?- Preguntó la joven.

-Si esta bien pero ¿Cuál es el motivo?- Preguntó el patriarca.

-Es solo que quiero salir un rato del santuario y pasear con una chica, además de que Tenma está entrenando con Dohko.- Le explico Sasha a Sage y este entendió que lo que quería era pasar tiempo con mujeres ya que nunca esta con una dentro de el santuario, siempre está rodeada de hombres y le pareció una buena idea.

-Muy bien Señorita Athena Serinsa la acompañará.

-Gracias Sage.- dijo esto y se fue a la casa de Tauro para buscar a Serinsa y la encontró charlando con sus compañeros de entrenamiento y también con su maestro.

-Aldebarán.- le habló Sasha para llamar su atención y lo logró.

-Señorita Athena ¿que se le ofrece?- pregunta Aldebarán y Sasha le contesta.

-Aldebarán quería que le dieras a Serinsa permiso de ir conmigo a Rodorio.- Dijo la joven diosa.

-Por supuesto lo que usted necesite, solo permítame llamarla.- habló el caballero.- SERINSA.- Gritó y la chica de inmediato acudió a su llamado.

-¿Me necesita señor Aldebarán?- Preguntó Serinsa.

-Si, tú acompañarás a la señorita Athena a Rodorio ¿entendido?- dijo el Tauro.

-Claro.-Volteo a ver a Sasha.- ¿cuando iremos Señorita Athena?

-Ahora mismo, vamos.- Le dijo Sasha.

Después Sasha le explico a Serinsa que quería ir al médico porque tenia malestares pero no quería decirle a Sage eso porque se pondría paranoico, Serinsa entendió a la perfección además de que Sasha le ayudó muchas veces y por eso decide ayudarla, le presta ropa suya para poder ir a Rodorio y que no la reconozcan. Después bajan al pueblo y buscan un médico, cuando lo encontraron no dudaron en entrar al consultorio.

-Buenas tardes señoritas ¿Qué se les ofrece?- preguntó el médico.

-Buenas tardes doctor, bueno vine por que tengo algunos malestares y quisiera saber que tengo.- terminó de decir Sasha.

-Bien dígame que malestares tiene- Dijo el doctor al mismo tiempo que sacaba una libreta para anotar lo que le decía Sasha.

-Bueno tengo mareos, náuseas, mucho cansancio, e incluso tengo antojos y vómito.- Dijo la chica y el doctor inmediatamente sonrío y le contestó.

-Ya se que tiene, usted está embarazada.- Al decir eso Sasha quedó en shock pero luego sonrío, le pagó al médico y le dijo a Serinsa que regresarán al santuario. Pero en el camino comenzó a acariciarse el vientre con ternura ante la atenta mirada de Serinsa.

-Parece que le agradó la noticia señorita Athena- le dijo la chica de cabello celeste.

-Si es cierto aunque espero que Tenma no se vuelva loco con la noticia- dijo la joven diosa.

-Bueno ya llegamos al santuario señorita Athena- dijo Serinsa mirando al frente.

-Gracias Serinsa- le agradeció Sasha.

Después fue a los campos de entrenamiento para buscar a Tenma, cuando por fin lo divisó le gritó.

-¡Tenma!- Gritó la chica llamando la atención de castaño.

-Sasha ¿Qué haces vestida así?- preguntó el moreno extrañado.

-Eso no importa, vine porque tengo algo que decirte y es muy importante.

-Te escucho- fue todo lo que dijo el muchacho.

-Estoy embarazada- dijo finalmente la chica dejando al moreno en shock, pero Tenma al procesarlo bien sonrió y la cargó al tiempo que el le dijo- Gracias Sasha me hiciste la persona más feliz del mundo- después la baja y la besa tiernamente.

-Hoy fui al médico porque tenia muchos mareos, náuseas, antojos etc. Y con ayuda de Serinsa fui al médico- le dice la chica y las dudas de Tenma fueron resueltas.

-Ahora entiendo por eso tienes esa ropa ¿es de Serinsa verdad?- le Pregunta Tenma a Sasha y esta asiente.

-Vamos tenemos que decirle a los caballeros dorados y al patriarca que estoy embarazada.

Y emprenden su viaje hacia las doce casas para avisarles a los dorados y al patriarca que un bebé crece dentro de la joven reencarnación de Athena fruto del amor que tiene con el caballero Tenma de Pegaso…

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Bueno hasta aquí espero les haya gustado y no me maten por no actualizar pero es que ya llegaron los exámenes y estoy muy ajetreada.

Y recuerden que:

Fanfic + Review = a actualización.


	7. Final y epilogo

Bueno aquí les dejo el final de "La Promesa de Amor" espero les guste, se que no es el mejor final con epilogo de todos pero se me seco la imaginación y decidí que era mucho pedir seguir con la historia y solo salió esto.

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshirogi y a la TOEI.**

**OoOooOoOoOOoOOOoOOoOooOoOOoo OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoO oO**

Después de que se diera la noticia de que Sasha estaba embarazada, muchas cosas cambiaron por ejemplo, muchos de los caballeros tenían que ir a cumplir los "pequeños" caprichos de la joven, y eso lo hacían por miedo de tener que lidiar con los berrinches de la diosa de la guerra ahora embarazada; además de que tenia muchos cambios de humor debido a las hormonas del embarazo y cada que podían los caballeros dorados le mandaban miradas matadoras, insultos y coscorrones a Tenma por haber embarazado a su diosa. De eso habían pasado ya 9 meses. Pero una noche todos y cada uno de los dorados fueron despertados por un grito que venía de la sala patriarcal, Tenma que dormía en Libra con su maestro por mandato del patriarca, se despertó al escuchar semejante grito y tembló al reconocer que la voz era de Sasha.

-¡¿Pero que demonios fue eso!?- Preguntó el caballero de libra Dohko.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda ese grito era de Sasha pero ese grito no sería a menos que…- dejó Tenma incompleta la frase al dar en el clavo y saber por que los gritos.

-¿A menos que…? – Dohko lo alentó a terminar la frase.

-A menos que vaya a dar a luz – Dijo Pegaso seriamente dejando a Dohko con expresión de espanto por que si la chica iba a dar a luz no podría dormir al escuchar tremendos gritos – Lo siento Dohko me tengo que ir, tengo que estar con Sasha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO oOoOOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOOoOoO

Tenma llegó a la sala patriarcal como alma que lleva el Hades y preguntó por su mujer.

-¿Cómo está Sasha? – Preguntó Tenma al patriarca.

-No lo se con exactitud pero las doncellas la ayudan en la labor de parto, lo único que nos queda es esperar.

Pasaron los minutos y se pueden escucharlos gritos de la joven mujer hasta que se escuchan dos llantos de bebé por lo que los dos hombres dedujeron que eran gemelos. Las doncellas los dejaron pasar, el patriarca los felicitó brevemente y después se marcho a descansar, Tenma se acercó y pudo por fin conocer a sus dos hijas. Las dos tan iguales como dos gotas de agua, las niñas tenían el cabello rojizo, ojos azules y una piel pálida.

-Sasha, me haz dado el mejor regalo de mi vida –dijo para después besarla.

-Tú también me ayudaste para que esto fuera realidad, y nuestras princesitas son prueba de ello – Dicho esto ambos siguieron admirando a sus hijas –¿ Y como les llamaremos? – Continúo Sasha y Tenma le contestó – Yo digo que les llamemos Delia y Deidre – Dijo esto y Sasha le respondió –Que asi sea – Y luego se besaron.

Después de eso los ejércitos de Hades comenzaron a atacar, todos y cada uno de los caballeros pelearon valientemente. Lograron separar el alma de Hades del cuerpo de Alone, y asi los 3 amigos sellaron a Hades, muriendo en el proceso pero no sin antes encomendarles a Dohko que vigilara las 108 estrellas del mal y a Shion que reconstruyera el santuario, se volviera el patriarca y cuidara de las gemelas Delia y Deidre.

_**6 años después.**_

Se puede ver a dos niñas de cabello pelirrojo, ojos azul agua y piel blanquecina caminando junto con un peli verde con puntitos en su frente. Los 3 caminaban por el panteón donde se entierran a los caballeros caídos en batalla, se pararon en frente de 3 tumbas en particular que tenían escrito Sasha, Tenma y Alone respectivamente. Ambas niñas dejaron flores en las 3 tumbas y una de las pequeñas le preguntó al peli verde.

-Tío Shion ¿mi papi Tenma, mi mami Sasha y mi tío Alone pelearon para proteger este mundo y a nosotras del dios Hades? – Preguntó Delia algo triste por que nunca conoció a sus padres ni a su tío debido a que murieron en la guerra santa cuando su hermana y ella tenían 1 año de edad.

-Si Delia sus padres y su tío las amaban y también a este mundo por eso decidieron morir protegiendo este mundo – Le dijo Shion, pero ahora Deidre tomó la palabra.

-Shion nosotras 2 estuvimos pensando mucho y… queremos ser amazonas al servicio de la diosa Athena, al servicio de nuestra madre – Dijo con decisión Deidre.

-No puedo permitir eso, la señorita Athena me encomendó su seguridad y la del mundo – Dijo esto pero se escuchó una voz delicada y muy conocida.

_-También te dije que las dejaras elegir sus caminos – _Al escuchar esto 3 almas salieron de las tumbas y eran nada mas ni nada menos que Sasha, Tenma y Alone.

-N-No pueden ser ustedes muchachos – Tartamudeo Shion y Delia preguntó.

-¿Quiénes son ellos tío Shion? – Preguntó sorprendida la pequeña pero Shion no fue quien le contestó.

_-Bueno hija yo soy tu madre, el castaño es tu padre y el rubio es tu tío- _Dijo risueña la única mujer de las almas.

-¿Entonces son nuestros padres y tío? – Dijo ahora Deidre.

-_Si, somos su familia aunque deben odiarnos por dejarlas solas-_ dijo ahora el castaño y las niñas negaron.

-No los odiamos, al contrario las amamos por que protegieron este mundo –Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

_-Bueno sobre eso de que quieren ser amazonas, deben saber que deberán llevar una mascara y si un hombre las ve sin ellas deben matarlo o amarlo- _Dijo el rubio y las niñas les contestaron.

-Lo sabemos y estamos dispuestas a hacerlo – dijeron y los muchachos sonrieron.

-_Siendo asi – _Habló la diosa _– Shion quiero que tu las entrenes y les enseñes las reglas de las amazonas – Dijo_ la chica y Shion asintió.

_-Bueno nosotros tenemos que irnos, cuídense y no se olviden de nosotros- _Dijeron los tres jóvenes a la vez y después desaparecieron.

-Nunca los olvidaríamos – Dijeron las niñas y Shion en un susurro para después irse.

_**7 años después**_

Se ven a dos chicas con una armadura cada una, nadie sabía que eran gemelas, debido a la mascara, pero a ellas no les importaba mientras estuvieran siempre juntas. Iban en dirección a las tumbas de su familia.

-Mamá, Papá, Tío lo logramos, mi hermana Deidre ganó la armadura del Águila y yo gané la armadura de la Grulla – Dijo Delia y Deidre continuó.

-Esto lo logramos gracias a ustedes, por que nos apoyaron y también fue gracias a que nos pusieron bajo la tutoría del maestro Shion – Dijo ahora Deidre y después hicieron ademán de marcharse pero una voz los detuvo.

_-Suerte niñas –_ Al escuchar esto voltearon y vieron a su madre, padre y tío sentados encima de sus lápidas y sonriendo, ellos las motivaron a irse corriendo pero antes, las dos jóvenes se quitaron la máscara y les mostraron una pulsera que tenían en sus manos. Pero no era una pulsera cualquiera, era una cadena de flores, sus familiares se quedaron embobados al ver que ellas siguieron con su cadena de flores pero después les sonrieron y ellas se colocaron la máscara para después irse corriendo y riendo.

_-Han crecido mucho-_ Dijo la única mujer de las almas y ambos varones sonrieron.

-_Sacaron el carácter de Tenma- _Dijo ahora el rubio.

-_Y tienen los ojos de Alone- Dijo el castaño- Pero es momento de irnos- dicho esto se desvanecieron._

Delia y Deidre pensaron que no habían sido vistas por nadie cuando se quitaron la mascara, pero los amigos de las jóvenes las estaban mirando, también miraron a sus familiares fallecidos, escucharon todo y descubrieron que ellas eran las Hijas de Pegaso y Athena.

-No puedo creerlo, ellas eran las hijas de la señorita Athena y Tenma – Dijo una joven llamada Catherine.

-Y tampoco puedo creer que son gemelas, sabia que eran hermanas pero nunca pensé que eran gemelas – Dijo ahora otro chico llamado Rod.

-Bueno pero ellas no deben saber que sabemos todo- Dijo una chica llamada Daniella.

_-Entonces mejor cuídenlas por nosotros- _Al escuchar eso todos los jóvenes voltearon y vieron a los familiares de las gemelas, las almas les sonrieron y desaparecieron.

-Yo digo que cumplamos lo que nos pidió la señorita Athena ¿no creen? – Dijo ahora una amazona llamada Miranda y todos asintieron y comenzaron a marcharse.

**OoOooOoOoOOoOOOoOOoOooOoOOoo OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoO oO**

Deben odiarme por que terminé este fic así pero es que se fue la imaginación y no puedo seguir. Pero espero que les haya gustado este ultimo capitulo de "La Promesa de Amor" y tal vez me ponga a escribir mas historias para ustedes.

Hasta la próxima


End file.
